Nachts, wenn der Mond scheint
by Puma Padfoot
Summary: Wer hätte gedacht, das eine kleine Unachtsamkeit beim Trankbrauen solche Folgen mit sich ziehen würde? Hätte sie es gewusst, hätte sie sich nicht ablenken lassen. Sie hätte mehr aufgepasst. Jetzt hatte sie keine Wahl mehr. [SBHG]
1. Nachts, wenn der Mond scheint

_**Disclaimer**: __Die Figuren, die aus „Harry Potter" bekannt sind, gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe mir lediglich die Handlung ausgedacht und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, sondern wollte nur Spaß am Schreiben haben. Falls es eine ähnliche Geschichte bereits irgendwo geben sollte und der Autor sich beklaut fühlt, tut es mir leid, aber ich habe diese spezielle Storyline noch nirgendwo gelesen. Ist alles in meinem Hirn entstanden :). _

_**Zusatzinfo:**__ Sirius lebt noch und ist nie gestorben. Der Krieg ist auch vorbei. Spielt aber keine größere Rolle in dieser FF. ;)_

**Sooo... mal wieder was Neues von mir, es wird ein kleiner Threeshot sein. ;) Ich hatte mal Lust darauf, eine FF zu schreiben, die erst einigermaßen "neutral" anfängt, dann aber einen Wendepunkt hat, an dem es einerseits ein Happy- und andererseits ein Sad End geben kann und auch wird. ;) Denn - jahaa - ich habe mich dazu entschlossen, eine FF mit einem Sad End zu schreiben! Wenn schon, dann richtig xD **

**Aber bitte deswegen nicht gleich abgeschreckt sein... Da ich ja auch eine Harmoniesau bin (Tanya, ich liebe diesen Begriff! xD ) habe ich natürlich auch ein Happy End geschrieben. Beide Enden werde ich posten, also bitte lasst euch nach dem Sad End nicht vergraulen. Gibt der FF eine Chance. Ich würde mich sehr freuen. :) **

**So, aber nun genug des Vorwortes... Noch vielen Dank an meine Beta Jean! -knuddel-**_  
_

_-------------------------------------- _

**N**achts, **W**enn **D**er **M**ond **S**cheint

_By Puma Padfoot_

xXx

Nachts, wenn der Mond scheint...

Es war still im Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12. Nur das leise, ungleichmäßige Blubbern und Brodeln der Flüssigkeit in dem kleinen Kessel schien unnatürlich laut durch die Küche zu hallen. Seufzend lehnte sich Hermione mit der Hüfte gegen die Arbeitsfläche und rührte wie vorgegeben dreimal mit dem Zauberstab im Uhrzeigersinn und dreimal gegen ihn. Jetzt hieß es wieder zehn Minuten warten.

Ihr Blick glitt zur Uhr. Es war schon spät. Eigentlich sollten Sirius längst wieder da sein. Auch wenn sie sich schon mehr oder weniger an dieses Haus gewöhnt hatte, so war es ihr doch noch ab und zu unheimlich, hier alleine zu sein. Naja, ganz alleine war sie dann doch nicht. Remus lag in seinem Zimmer im Bett und ruhte sich aus – ruhte sich aus für die Nacht, die wieder an seinen Kräften zehren würde.

Heute war Vollmond.

Hermione richtete ihre Konzentration wieder auf den Trank. Seit drei, vier Monaten hatte sie angeboten, den monatlichen Werwolfstrank für Remus zu brauen. Immerhin sollte das als Medihexe mit dem Schwerpunkt auf Zaubertränke kein Problem sein, oder? Außerdem konnte sie sich durch diese Verantwortung noch mehr im Grimmauldplatz aufhalten. Bei Sirius... Ein Lächeln glitt auf über ihre Züge. Mit ihm und ihr war das schon so etwas. Während des Krieges, während der Strapazen hatte sich etwas zwischen ihnen entwickelt, was sich einfach nicht klein kriegen ließ. Etwas, das nie aufgab, das sich nicht verdrängen ließ. Etwas, was Hermione außerordentlich schätze und ihr Kraft gegeben hatte.

Sie griff automatisch in die Tüte mit den Kleewurzeln. Als sie eine bestimmte Menge herausgenommen hatte und gerade die feinen Wurzeln über die Flüssigkeit langsam hineinstreute, ertönte das typische Knallen der schweren Eichenhaustür. Mit einem Mal waren mehr Wurzeln als gewolt in der Flüssigkeit verschwunden, die sich daraufhin leicht blau verfärbte, doch Hermione rührte nur noch einmal hastig um, bevor sie sich umdrehte und zur Küchentür schritt.

Kurz davor wurde diese schwungvoll geöffnet und ein hochgewachsener, schlanker Mann mit langen, dunklen Haaren betrat grinsend den Raum.

„Wurde meine Präsenz bereits vermisst?"

Sie warf sich ihm mit einem Seufzen um den Hals. „Sirius. Du weißt doch, dass diese Frage unnötig ist und nur den Zweck deiner reinen Persönlichkeitsbestätigung dient."Sie gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die noch von der Nachtluft kühlen Lippen. „Hast du bekommen, was ich wollte?"

Sirius löste sich von ihr, um ein Päckchen aus seinem Umhang zu holen. „Ja, das war die letzte Portion aus der Apotheke. Gelbblütenstaub ist schwer zu bekommen."

Hermione seufzte. „Ich weiß. Zur Zeit ist leider keine Ernte. Die Vorräte werden also noch eine ganze Weile knapp bleiben."

Widerstreben trat sie weg von ihm, um sich wieder den Trank zuzuwenden, der nun wieder eine normal gräuliche Färbung angenommen hatte. Leichter Dampf stieg kräuselnd auf und sammelte sich unter der Küchendecke. Sirius öffnete das Küchenfenster, damit er abziehen konnte.

„Wie geht es Remus? Kam er zwischenzeitlich noch einmal runter?"

Hermione verneinte kopfschüttelnd. „Nachdem du das Haus verlassen hast, ging er nach oben, um sich hinzulegen. Er sah bereits jetzt schon ziemlich fertig aus."

Gerade, als Sirius den Mund öffnen wollte, um etwas zu sagen, öffnete sich die Küchentür mit einem fast schon verlegenen Knarren und ein müder Remus Lupin stand mit zerwühlten Haaren im Türrahmen.

„Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht..."

Sein bester Freund breitete die Arme aus. „Sehen wir so aus?" Er zwinkerte Hermione zu. „Aber wenn er das schon erwartet, können wir ihn doch nicht enttäuschen, oder?"

Remus lächelte das Paar matt an, bevor er sich zu dem kleinen Kessel wandte. „Ist der Trank bald fertig?"

Hermione nickte und rührte noch zweimal abschließend darin herum. „Fix und fertig." Sie füllte den Inhalt in einen Becher und drückte ihm das Gefäß in die Hände. „Trinkfertig, wenn er abgekühlt ist."

Dankbar lächelte er die junge Frau nochmal an, bevor er Sirius zunickte. „Ich werde mich dann wieder hinlegen. Es wird bald losgehen. Vorsichtshalber aktiviere ich die Schutzzauber der Tür lieber gleich nachdem ich das Zimmer betreten habe."

Sein Gegenüber erwiderte den Blick mit ernster Miene. „Sollen wir nachher noch einmal gucken kommen?"

Remus schlurfte zur Tür. „Nein, nicht nötig." Er fuhr sich seufzend durch die Haare. „Ich werde diese Nacht wie immer überstehen. Macht euch keine unnötigen Sorgen." Er lächelte ihnen noch ein letztes Mal zu. „Gute Nacht. Bis Morgen."

Als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, trat Sirius auf Hermione zu und umschlang mit beiden Arme ihre Taille, um sie sanft an seinen Oberkörper zu ziehen. Ein begrüßendes Geräusch verließ ihre Kehle, während sie die Augen schloss und sich entspannt gegen ihn lehnte.

„Erinnerst du dich, dass du mir noch eine Massage schuldest?", murmelte sie mit dumpfer Stimme, „Du hattest die Wette verloren. Und momentan schreien meine Nackenmuskeln förmlich danach, mal wieder so richtig durchgeknetet zu werden..."

Grinsend drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf die linke Halsseite. „Natürlich habe ich das nicht vergessen."

Schließlich trat sie mit einem Seufzen wieder weg und schwenkte ihren Zauberstab um den Kessel und die angebrochenen Zutaten, damit sich alles säuberte und wieder ordentlich in den Schrank stellte. Mit einem Lächeln drehte sie sich zu Sirius um.

„Auf deinem oder meinem Bett?"

xXx

Die Angeln der Küchentür schwangen lautlos auf, als Hermione in die kalte und durch das Mondlicht erhellte Nacht hinaustrat. Ein leichter Windstoß ließ die trockenen Blätter in den Büschen rascheln und pfiff um die Ecken und Kanten des Black'schen Anwesens.

Dumpfe Geräusche waren aus dem Obergeschoss zu hören. Hermione zog die Jacke enger um den Körper, stoppte aber, als sie zwei Hände spürte, die sich erneut um sie schlangen. Lächelnd drehte sie den Kopf und blickte Sirius unter dichten Wimpern an. „Es ist schnell dunkel geworden, nicht wahr?"

Nickend legte er sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter ab. „Der Herbst bricht an."

Für ein paar Minuten verfielen sie in ein angenehmes Schweigen, in dem jeder die bloße Anwesenheit des anderen genoss, bis plötzlich ein durchdringendes Heulen gedämpft durch die Hauswand klang.

Hermiones Herz krampfte sich bei dem Gedanken an Remus zusammen. Es war einfach nicht fair, was er an jedem Vollmond durchmachen musste! Sie bemerkte, dass sich Sirius' Griff verstärkte, als ein weiteres Jaulen ertönte.

„Er leidet", sagte sie nur mit leiser Stimme und hob den Kopf, um einen Blick auf den Vollmond zu werden, der hell im wolkenlosen Himmel leuchtete.

„Er leidet", stimmte Sirius finster zu, „Und ich hasse es."

„Und es gibt auch nichts, was wir tun können. Das ist ja das Schlimmste."

Er lächelte sie kurz an. „Der Trank, der monatlich gebraut wird, hilft schon eine Menge. Glaub mir, es würde Remus sonst noch viel dreckiger gehen."

Betrübt ließ sie den Kopf hängen. Sirius steichelte ihr tröstend über die Wange. „Hey... schau bitte nicht so niedergeschlagen... das Thema hatten wir doch schon oft genug..."

„Ich weiß", erwiderte sie leise, „Aber je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, umso mehr macht es mir zu schaffen."

„Dann denk einfach nicht zuviel darüber nach. Das tut dir nicht gut, um Remus auch nicht. Er musste es auch erst lernen."

Als sie nur stumm nickte, richtete er sich vorsichtig auf, um seine Lippen langsam über ihre Kinnlinie streichen zu lassen. Sein warmer, gleichmäßiger Atem wirkte sehr beruhigend im Gegensatz zur kühlen Außenluft und die leicht kratzigen Bartstoppeln seines Drei-Tage-Bartes ließen sie unweigerlich lächeln.

„Sirius, was ich dir noch sagen wollte-..."

Doch sie kam nicht dazu den Satz zu beenden, da ihre Worte in einem unheimlich lauten Knall untergingen. Und der Knall kam aus dem Hausinneren. Hermione blickte ihr Gegenüber mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Was war das?", hauchte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

Sein Kiefer war angespannt. „Ich weiß nicht. Aber ich werde jetzt vorsichtig nachgucken gehen." Als er nach seinem Zauberstab greifen sollte, unterdrückte er ein Fluchen. „Er liegt noch im Schlafzimmer."

„Ich werde mitkommen."

„Nein!" Durch seine heftige Reaktion war sie um einen Schritt zurück gezuckt. „Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, war das Remus und mittlerweile sollte er-..."

Auch er wurde unterbrochen, als ein erneutes Krachen und Knirschen ertönte.

„Ist es das, wonach es sich anhörte?", hörte Hermione sich mit merkwürdig hohler Stimme fragen.

„Ja", krächzte Sirius, „Das war die Tür. Seine Tür."

Ihre Beine drohten nachzugeben. „Und... nun?"

Er stieß langsam die Küchentür auf. Noch war Remus nicht zu sehen. „Im Garten hast du keine Chance gegen ihn. Und um Haus und Garten ist ein Apparierschutz gelegt, also kannst du nicht einfach so verschwinden."

Sein Mund verzog sich zu einer grimmigen Miene. „Du versuchst, in das nächstbeste Zimmer zu gelangen und schließt dich mit allen Schutzzaubern ein, die du kennst. Wenn Remus es geschafft hat, seine selbst aufgestellten mit reiner, körperlicher Kraft zu durchbrechen-..."

„... dann muss er dieses Mal ziemlich stark sein", endete sie tonlos seinen Satz. Sie blickte ihn noch für einen Moment lang angsterfüllt an, bevor sie nach seiner Hand griff. „Pass auf dich auf!"

„Passt lieber auf _dich_ auf!", knurrte Sirius fast schon, als er sich in die Küche zog und lauschend verharrte. „Entweder ist er noch im Obergeschoss oder bereits unten", flüsterte er. „Wenn du es schaffst, aus der Küche zu gelangen, schließt du dich am Besten im Besenschrank unter der Treppe ein, verstanden?"

„Und du?"

Er schenkte ihr ein ermunterndes Lächeln, während seine Augen ernst blieben. „Ich bin ein Animagi, schon vergessen? Ich habe es auch schon früher mit ihm aufgenommen."

Er verstummte, als das Geräusch von Schnüffeln ertönte und kurz darauf die Küchentür leise aufschwang. Das Geräusch schwerer Pfoten erklang, die sich ihren Weg anbahnten und das kurze Hecheln eines sehr großen Tieres wurde hörbar.

Sirius nickte Hermione noch ein letztes Mal grimmig zu. „Du weißt, was du zu tun hast. Enttäusche mich nicht." Er rang sich noch ein kurzes, schiefes Grinsen ab. „Ich erwarte, dass du am Leben bleibst."

Als Remus im Türrahmen erschien und die beiden erblickte, gab Sirius der jungen Frau nur noch einen Stoß in den Rücken, der sie zur Seite stolpern ließ. „Lauf!"

Und bevor Remus sich auf Hermione konzentrieren und ihr nachsetzen konnte, stürzte sich ein schwarze großer Hund mit fletschenden Zähnen auf den Werfwolf.

-------------------------

_tbc_

**Na? Wie gefällts? Please review :o)**

**Viele Grüße,**

**Puma**


	2. dann kämpfen wir

_**Disclaimer**__: Die Figuren, die aus „Harry Potter" bekannt sind, gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe mir lediglich die Handlung ausgedacht und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, sondern wollte nur Spaß am Schreiben haben. Falls es eine ähnliche Geschichte bereits irgendwo geben sollte und der Autor sich beklaut fühlt, tut es mir leid, aber ich habe diese spezielle Storyline noch nirgendwo gelesen. Ist alles in meinem Hirn entstanden :)._

_**Zusatzinfo:**__ Sirius lebt noch und ist nie gestorben. Der Krieg ist auch vorbei. Spielt aber keine größere Rolle in dieser FF. ;) Achso, und Band 7 ist auch nicht berücksichtigt, was Zauber etc. angeht. _

_**Warnung:**__ Das Rating dieser FF trägt M zu Recht. __**Gewalt, Blut, CD**__... Ihr seid gewarnt. Wer das nicht verträgt, sollte das hier nicht weiterlesen._

_  
_Vielen Dank an jene, die reviewt haben - ihr seid klasse! Merci beaucoup an: **Mionecoop**, **Kysara, chaosprincess, Zauberfee **als meine Reviewer und **an Jean** als meine Beta. :o)

So. Jetzt kommt die einer Wendung - die zum Sad End. Das Happy End wird auch noch hochgeladen, aber etwas später. ) _  
_

_------------------------------------------------------------- _

**N**achts, **W**enn **D**er **M**ond **S**cheint

_By Puma Padfoot_

xXx

... dann kämpfen wir.

_Sirius nickte Hermione noch ein letztes Mal grimmig zu. „Du weißt, was du zu tun hast. Enttäusche mich nicht." Er rang sich noch ein kurzes, schiefes Grinsen ab. „Ich erwarte, dass du am Leben bleibst." _

_Als Remus im Türrahmen erschien und die beiden erblickte, gab Sirius der jungen Frau nur noch einen Stoß in den Rücken, der sie zur Seite stolpern ließ. „Lauf!"_

_Und bevor Remus sich auf Hermione konzentrieren und ihr nachsetzen konnte, stürzte sich ein schwarze großer Hund mit fletschenden Zähnen auf den Werwolf._

xXx

Hermione hatte Sirius noch nie so angsteinflößend knurren hören. Sie versuchte ebenso, sich auch nicht allzu groß auf die aggressiven Geräusche von Remus zu konzentrieren. Stattdessen kämpfte sie einen Moment um ihr Gleichgewicht, das durch Sirius' kräftigen Schlag fast verloren gegangen wäre.

Mit einem Mal kam ihr die Küche noch größer als sonst vor. Die schwere Holztür schien in unerreichbarer Nähe zu sein und der Fakt, dass die beiden Männer jeweils als Werwolf und als Animagi direkt vor dem Durchganz standen, brachte auch nicht viel Optimusmus ein. Tiefes, grollendes Knurren mischte sich mit dem hörbaren Fletschen der Zähne und beide strahlen eine solche Kraft und Aggressivität aus, dass sich Hermione für die ersten Sekunden erst gar nicht rühren konnte.

Beide schienen noch eine Art gedanklichen Machtkampf auszutragen, denn nachdem sie sich voreinander aufgebaut hatten – was ein ziemlich imposantes Bild abgab mit den funkelnden Augen, den aufgesträubten, dichten Nackenhaaren und den scharf blitzenden Zähnen – war es einen Moment lang still. Nur das Ticken der Küchenuhr und das Rascheln der Blätter im Wind durch die immer noch geöffnete Küchentür drang in dem Raum.

Hektisch schaute Hermione sich um. Welche Chancen hatte sie, gegen einen ausgewachsenen Werwolf zu kämpfen? Einen erschreckende Sekunde wurde ihr auch sofort klar – es gab keine. Im Garten würde, wie Sirius schon angemerkt hatte, nicht die geringste Chance gegen Remus haben. Als Werwolf war er ihr körperlich in Schnelligkeit, Kraft und Erbarmungslosigkeit um ein Vielfaches überlegen.

In der Küche hab es auch keine Versteck- oder Fluchtmöglichkeiten. Ihr einziger Ausgang war durch die Tür – in der die beiden standen. Ihr blieb also nur noch der Zauberstab, um sich zu verteidigen.

Unbewusst schlossen sich ihre Finger fester um den schlanken Holzstab. Sie würde kämpfen.

Hermione richtete ihren Blick wieder auf die beiden Gestalten. Aus Sirius' Kehle ertönte ein leises Knurren, dessen Lautstärke von Sekunde zu Sekunde anstieg. Wenn sie den Werwolf am effektivsten treffen sollte, dann musste sie den Fluch jetzt abfeuern, denn würde er sich mit Sirius verbeißen, so würde die Gefahr und Wahrscheinlichkeit ansteigen, den schwarzen Hund zu treffen.

_Verzeih mir, Remus! _

Entschlossen zeigte sie mit dem Zauberstab auf den Werwolf, bevor ein entschlossenes „Stupor!" ihren Mund verließ. Millisekunden später schoss der geißend helle Lichtstrahl aus der Spitze des Stabes, bevor er sich unaufhaltsam den beiden näherte und schließlich Remus schräg am Brustkorb traf. Und genau dieser Fluch schien in diesem Moment alles zu verändern.

Remus zuckte zurück und unterbrach damit den intensiven Blickkontakt zu Sirius. Ein kurzes, aufjaulendes Geräusch verließ seine Kehle, bevor er sich einmal schüttelte und seine blitzenden Augen auf Hermione richtete, die immernoch inmitten der Küche stand.

Als er erneut die Leftzen hochriss und nach vorne sprang, versperrte Sirius ihm den Weg und ließ ein eindrucksvolles, tiefes Bellen ertönen. Remus drängte ihn nur zurück gegen das Regal, was die Gläser und Töpfe scheppern ließ. Dieses Geräusch riss die junge Frau aus ihrer Lähmung.

Mit aufgerissenene Augen hatte sie verfolgt, was für eine geringe Wirkung der Fluch auf den Werwolf gehabt hatte. Und allen Anschein nach war er nun wütender als vorher. Sehr wütend.

Adrenalin verdrängte für einen Moment die aufkommende Panikwelle und ließ Hermione nach vorne stolpern, um wenigstens den Küchentisch als Barriere zu erreichen. In der Zwischenzeit hatten sich die beiden Tiere ineinander verbissen, zerrten und schüttelten aneinander herum. Durch ihre eigene Wucht krachten sie gegen die Schränke und weitere Einrichtung, sodass sich Hermione kaum auszumalen wagte, was für Kräfte da mitspielen musste.

Sie nahm ihr Blickfeld nur noch verschwommen und doch zugleich glasklar wahr, während sie an den beiden vorbeihetzte und das erneute Knurren ignorierte. Die Küchentür wurde mit einem Ruck aufgerissen und Hermione stürmte weiter, bis etwas sie auf der Stelle stoppen ließ: Ein plötzlich aufheulendes Jaulen ertönte. Und es kam nicht von Remus.

Sie wirbelte herum, nur um noch zu sehen, wie der Werwolf Sirius am Nacken gepackt hatte und ihn hin- und herschleuderte, so dass der schwarze Hund wie eine Stoffhund durch die Luft gerissen wurde. Kleine Tröpfchen schwirrten in der Luft und erst, als sich Hermiones Augen auf die weiße Wand fixierten, die besprenkelt wurde, registrierte sie, dass die kleinen Tröpfen Blut waren. Sirius' Blut.

„Nein!" In diesem Schrei steckte all die Verzweiflung, all die Hilflosigkeit, die sie im gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt empfand. Mit unkontrolliertem zitternderdem Arm streckte sie den Zauberstab wieder in Richtung von Remus und feuerte einen diesmal stärkeren Fluch ab. Das Resultat war diesmal auch nicht viel anders: Weil sie hektisch gezielt hatte, streifte der Fluch den Werwolf nur am Ohr, der daraufhin nur einen Moment verharrte, Sirius das Blut förmlich aus dem Körper zu schütteln.

Vom Animagi kam kein einziges Geräusch. Plötzlich schien die Zeit wieder still zu stehen; Hermione hörte nur ihren eigenen keuchenden Atem, spürte den Angstschweiß an ihrer Schläfe hinunterperlen und merkte, wie ein Zittern ihre Beine schwächte.

„Sirius?" Das Flüstern war kaum hörbar gewesen, und doch erreichten diese zaghaften Worte die Ohren des Werwolfes, der daraufhin den Hund mit einer brutalen Schüttelbewegung gegen die nächstbeste Wand schleuderte. Sirius prallte mit einem Geräusch, das keinen Zweifel auf gebrochene Knochen zuließ, auf und rutschte das letzte Stück hinunter, wo er reglos am Boden liegenblieb.

Es kam nichts von Hermione. Keine Tränen, kein Aufschrei, keine Flüche... weil ihr Gehirn das Geschehen noch gar nicht verarbeitet hatte. Zwar hatten ihre Augen genau registriert, was vorgefallen war, aber etwas in ihrem Kopf weigerte sich hartnäckig, den Schlussfolgerungen Eintritt zu verschaffen.

Im nächsten Moment wirbelte die junge Frau wieder herum und hetzte zur Treppe. Ein Jaulen ertönte hinter ihr und das hektische Schaben von spitzen Krallen über den Küchenboden ertönte. Er war ihr auf den Fersen.

Ihr kam es vor, als hätte sie Blei in den Beinen. Sie schien kaum voranzukommen, stieß sich die Schulter an dem Schuhschrank und stolperte fast über einen Läufer im Flur. Noch vor vierundzwanzig Stunden hätte sie nie geglaubt, das dies einer der schlimmsten Tage in ihrem Leben sein würde. Möglicherweise sogar der letzte.

Einen Wimpernschlag später bekam Hermione einen brutalen Stoß in den Rücken, der sie nach vorne stürzen ließ. Ihr Kopf knallte gegen die Ecke eines kleinen Tisches und nachdem sich ihr Gesichtsfeld wieder aufgeklärt und das Ringen in ihrem Kopf halbwegs nachgelassen hatte, spürte sie eine warme Flüssigkeit über ihre rechte Gesichtshälfte laufen. Abwesend tasteten ihre Finger an der Kopfhaut, kamen blutverschmiert zurück.

Sie war unfährig, auch nur ein Keuchen herauszubringen. Als sie sich benommen auf die Seite rollte, sah sie in das Antlitz von Remus Lupin. Nein, nicht von Remus... von einem Werwolf. Die kleinen Augen musterten sie kalt, kein Funken Mitgefühl war in ihnen zu erkennen. Sein Atem streifte stoßweise Hermiones Gesicht und wurde nur einmal kurz unterbrochen, als Remus sich mit der Zunge über die nassen Leftzen leckte.

Hermiones Kopf war leer. Sie war nicht fähig, einen geordneten Gedanken herauszubringen, war nicht fähig, einen einzigen Zauberspruch auszusprechen. Schließlich formten sich doch noch ein paar Wortbrösel und setzten sich zu einem wackeligen Satz zusammen.

„Remus", krächzte sie unter tränenerstickter Stimme hervor, „Was ist los mit dir? Warum bist du so außer Kontrolle? Warum...?" Es endete in einem Wimmern. Für einen kurzen Moment wurde ihr erneut schwarz vor Augen, doch sie krallte sich noch an den Rand des Bewusstseins.

Was war schief gelaufen? Warum wirkte der Trank nicht so, wie er sollte? Wie konnte er die ganzen Schutzzauber an seiner Tür durchbrechen? Remus hätte die Kräfte nie in einem solchen Ausmaß zur Verfügung haben sollen! Nicht mit Einnahme des Trankes! Es – es war einfach falsch.

Schließlich schoss ihr noch ein einziges Wort durch den Kopf und sie hob einen schwachen Arm, um ein stotterndes „Stu-Stupor" herauszuwürgen, doch mangels Konzentration verließen nur ein paar helle Rauchschwaden die Zauberstabspitze.

Im nächsten Moment wurde ihr rechter Arm taub. Als Hermione fast schon träge den Kopf in die entsprechende Richtung drehte, sah sie auch, warum: Remus hatte seine langen Krallen in die Muskeln ihres Armes gegraben. Sie drohte erneut, ohnmächtig zu werden. Der dünne Holzstab glitt aus ihren Fingern.

Erneut spürte sie etwas Warmes an ihrem Gesicht und es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis ihr bewusst wurde, dass ihr nun Tränen über die Wangen ließen. Träge rollten sie über die Haut, perlten ab und sickerten schließlich in die feine Wolle ihres dunkelroten Pullovers. Ihrer Kehle entwich nur noch ein dünnes Wimmern. Sie wusste, dass nun der Zeitpunkt ihres Todes gekommen war. Nichts und niemand würde diesen Werwolf stoppen.

Schließlich würde ihr Körper noch ein letztes Mal von einem unkontrollierten Zittern erfasst, während sich kalter Schweiß auf ihrer Stirn sammelte, weil es die Erkenntnis geschafft hatte, langsam zu ihrem Gehirn zu sickern. Hermione hatte versucht, was sie konnte und hatte verspielt. Sie _hatte_ versucht, den Besenschrank zu erreichen. Sirius würde enttäuscht sein.

Und so schloss Hermione die Augen, als sich Remus' Kopf langsam zu ihrem Hals senkte. Heißer, hechelnder Atem strich an ihrer Haut entlang, gesellte sich zu dem Gefühl des kühlen Speichels, als sich kalte, spitze Zähne in ihre Kehle gruben.

Ihre Zeit war gekommen. Sie hatte verloren.

-------------------------------

**_Wenn schon sad, dann richtig. Es war sehr interessant zu schreiben. Wie hat es euch gefallen? Zu abstoßend? Gelungen? Übertrieben? Unrealistisch? _**

**_Ich hoffe, ich habe euch hiermit nicht abgeschreckt... Bitte bleibt noch bis zum Happy End treu ;D _**

**_Viele Grüße,_**

**_Puma_**


	3. dann küssen wir

_**Disclaimer**__: Die Figuren, die aus „Harry Potter" bekannt sind, gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe mir lediglich die Handlung ausgedacht und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, sondern wollte nur Spaß am Schreiben haben. Falls es eine ähnliche Geschichte bereits irgendwo geben sollte und der Autor sich beklaut fühlt, tut es mir leid, aber ich habe diese spezielle Storyline noch nirgendwo gelesen. Ist alles in meinem Hirn entstanden :)._

_**Zusatzinfo:**__ Sirius lebt noch und ist nie gestorben. Der Krieg ist auch vorbei. Spielt aber keine größere Rolle in dieser FF. ;) _

_**Warnung:**__ Das Rating dieser FF trägt M zu Recht. Gewalt, Blut... Wer das nicht mag, sollte nicht weiterlesen._

_Vielen Dank an meine Reviewer __**Mionecoop, Kysara**__ und __**Ginny-Hermione Fan! **__Ihr seid toll:D Wenigstens ihr habt als Leser ein hilfreiches Feedback abgegeben - danke! _

_Huch, ich glaube, min Aufbau dieser FF ist etwas missverständlich... Also der letzte Teil war das Sad End. Hermione ist gestorben. Danach gehts auch nicht weiter. __Jetzt__ kommt das __Happy End__ ab dem Schluss vom ersten Kapitel. Das war "damals" sozusagen der Wendepunkt. Als man liest dann Kapitel 1 + 2 oder Kapitel 1 + 3. Oder beide xD Naja, ihr werdet schon sehen und verstehen. Es geht einfach nach der Handlung von Kapitel Eins weiter. _

_**Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**_

_----------------------------------------------------- _

**N**achts, **W**enn **D**er **M**ond **S**cheint

_By Puma Padfoot_

xXx

... dann küssen wir.

_Sirius nickte Hermione noch ein letztes Mal grimmig zu. „Du weißt, was du zu tun hast. Enttäusche mich nicht." Er rang sich noch ein kurzes, schiefes Grinsen ab. „Ich erwarte, dass du am Leben bleibst." _

_Als Remus im Türrahmen erschien und die beiden erblickte, gab Sirius der jungen Frau nur noch einen Stoß in den Rücken, der sie zur Seite stolpern ließ. „Lauf!"_

_Und bevor Remus sich auf Hermione konzentrieren und ihr nachsetzen konnte, stürzte sich ein schwarze großer Hund mit fletschenden Zähnen auf den Werwolf._

xXx

Hermione hatte Sirius noch nie so in seiner Hundegestalt kämpfen sehen. Im Krieg hatte er als Zauberer an ihrer Seite gestanden und als Animagi kannten sie ihn nur als großen, tapsigen schwarzen Hund, der kaum einer Fliege etwas zu Leide tun konnte. Und jetzt verwandelte sich dieser lieber Hund in ein zähnefletschendes Untier, das mit ihrem imposanten Knurren und den aufgestellten Nackenhaaren einen einschüchternden Eindruck hinterließ.

Aber dieser Eindruck war auch nötig, um die Bestie, die Remus Lupin zu diesem Zeitpunkt verkörperte, im Zaum zu halten. Beide Wesen standen sich drohend gegenüber, während die Zeit angehalten oder sich zumindest stark verlangsamt zu haben schien. Nur noch das Ticken der Uhr hallte unnatürlich laut durch den Raum, bis es schließlich von dem immer lauter werdenden Knurren der beiden übertönt wurde.

Als Hermione sich hektisch umsah, musste sie zu ihrem Entsetzen feststellen, dass der einzige Weg zum Besenschrank bzw. zum weiterern Hausinneren nur durch die Tür führte, die Remus zur Zeit versprerrte. Sie war praktisch mit den beiden in der Küche gefangen – denn nach draußen in den Garten zu gehen, das wagte sie nicht. Nichts, seitdem sie wusste, wie schnell und stark Remus in seiner Werwolfsgestalt war.

Doch als dieser nach vorne sprang und drohend sein Gebiss aufeinanderschnappen ließ, überlegte sie für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde, ob sie nicht doch lieber sich irgendwo im Garten verstecken sollte... Hinter irgendeinem Busch oder auf einem Baum... Allerdings verwarf sich dieser Gedanke fast schon von selbst, als beide Männer plötzlich durch die Küche preschten und Hermione mit einem unterdrückten Quieken unter den Küchentisch flüchtete.

Sie umklammerte ihren Zauberstab, bis die Fingerknöchel weiß wurden. Wieso fiel ihr in einer solchen Situation wie dieser, kein einziger verdammter Zauberspruch ein? Wieso konnten ihre Augen nur gebannt den zwei Gestalten folgen, die mittlerweile mehrmals nacheinander geschnappt hatten, aber die Zähne jeweils knapp das Fell des anderen verfehlten.

Hermiones Blick huschte zur Tür, die nun einladen offen stand. Würde sie die Aufmerksamkeit Remus' auf sich ziehen, wenn sie schnell zum Besenschrank sprinten würde? Oder würde sie Sirius nur im Weg stehen? Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als die Küchentür nach draußen hinter ihr mit einem lauten Knallen zuschlug und die junge Frau hochschrecken ließ, sodass sie sich promt den Kopf an der schweren Tischplatte stieß.

Stöhnend sank sie wieder nach unten und umfasste sich den brummenden Schädel. Nachdem die Schmerzwelle nachgelassen hatte, konnte sie auch wieder klar sehen und tastete nach ihrem Zauberstab, der ihr aus der Hand gerutscht war. Schließlich stahl sich auch wieder ein Spruch an die Oberfläche ihres Erinnerungsvermögens und entschlossen krabbelte Hermione nach vorne, um nicht tatenlos darzustehen, während Sirius um ihr Leben kämpfte.

_Remus, verzeih mir! Aber-..._

„Stupor!", verließ es entschlossen ihre Lippen, doch der Fluch in Form eines hellen Lichtstrahls verfehlte den Werwolf um wenige Zentimeter, da sich die beiden Kämpfenden immer in Bewegung befanden. Allerdings hatte der Fluch bewirkt, dass sich Remus kurz aufrichtete und seine gefährlich blitzenden Augen auf Hermione richtete. Für eine Sekunde hielt er seine Nase witternd in die Luft, bevor er von Sirius unterbrochen wurde, der sich auf ihn gestürzt hatte und seine Zähne in das dichte Nackenfell des Werwolfes grub.

Diesmal zögerte Hermione nicht, als sie sich hektisch aufrappelte und stolpernd auf die immer noch offene und freie Tür zu hechtete. Sie blickte sich auch nicht um, als sie das Klirren und Scheppern der Gläser und des Bestecks hörte, dass geräuschvoll zu Boden und dort zu Bruch ging.

Sirius konnte es wie von ihm bereits gesagt mit dem Werwolf aufnehmen. Er hatte es früher auch gekonnt und bewies jetzt dasselbe. Sie würde einfach darauf vertrauen müssen, dass er es alleine schaffen würde. Jetzt galt es, überhaupt sich selbst erstmal in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Und dann ertönte ein dumpfes Geräusch, kurz gefolgt von einem gedämpften Heulen.

Hermione wirbelte herum, während sich kalter Schweiß auf ihrer Stirn sammelte. Ihre aufgerissenen Augen sahen, wie der dunkle Hund noch das letzte Stück an der Wand zu Boden sank und dort schwer atmend liegen blieb. Den vorangegangenen Geräuschen zu urteilen zweifelte sie nicht daran, dass eine Rippen zumindest angebrochen sein mussten und sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr ein verzweifeltes „Sirius!" entglitt.

Bevor sich Remus Sirius nähern konnte, feuerte sie zwei weiter Flüche in seine Richtung, die er nur knurrend abschüttelte. Aber immerhin erzielten sie folgende Wirkung, dass der Werwolf das Interesse am Animagi verlor. Stattdessen wandte er sich der jungen Frau zu.

Hermione stockte der Atem. Es war so, als würde man dem Tod ins Auge blicken. Schwarze, auf ihre Art und Weise leuchtende Augen funkelten sie wütend und doch so kalt an und sie wusste auf der Stelle, dass sie von ihm keine Gnade zu erwarten hatte. Ihr blieb nur noch eine Möglichkeit: Fliehen – mit der naiven Hoffnung, selbst ihr Leben retten zu können – und ihn damit auf sich anzusetzten, damit er von Sirius abließ. Zumindest jetzt.

Sie wirbelte also auf der Stelle herum und versuchte, so schnell wie möglich auf den Steinfliesen voranzukommen. Hinter sich erklang das Scheppern mehrer Töpfe, als Remus ihr folgte und währenddessen gegen den Schrank an der Tür gestoßen war, der die Kochutensilien enthielt. Es brachte ihr höchsten eine Sekunde ein. Höchstens. Er hätte sie auch zwischen die Krallen bekommen, hätte sie die folgenden Ereignisse nicht einem überaus glücklichen Zufall zu verdanken.

Hermione hörte bereits seine Krallen, die mit einem lauten Geräusch über die Fliesen kratzten, um schnellstmöglichst an Halt zu gewinnen. Als er zum Sprung ansetzte und sie in dem Moment panisch über ihre Schulter blickte, sah sie nicht nach vorne – und blieb mit dem Fuß an der Ecke des Schuhschrankes hängen. Sofort stürzte sie zu Boden und bemerkte nur am Rand ihres Bewusstseins, dass der Werwolf sie nur um wenige Zentimeter verpasste und stattdessen über sie herübersprang. Die junge Frau schlug hart auf den Boden auf, stieß sich den Ellenbogen und die Hüfte noch am Schrank und knickte sich die Handgelenke beim Abfangen ihres Sturzes um.

Noch völlig übermannt von den Schmerzen, konnte sie nur einen Moment stöhnend liegenbleiben und mitansehen, wie Remus auf einem der abgetretenen Läufer gelandet war und nun unaufhaltsam auf den mannshohen Wandspiegel zurutschte. Ein heftiger Aufprall folgte kurz darauf, gefolgt von dem schrillen Geräusch der unzählig kleinen Scherben, die zu Boden fielen. Hastig begann Hermione wegzukrabbeln. Diese zwei Sekunden waren vielleicht noch ihre einzige Chance... und der Besenschrank unter der Treppe war nur noch wenige Meter entfernt.

Allerdings hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass Remus diese Kollision weniger auszumachen schien als angenommen. Als er sich mit blitzenden Augen umdrehte und mit aufgerissenen Maul auf sie zusprang, ließ Hermione sich erneut auf den Rücken fallen und kniff die Augen zusammen. Doch es kam zu keinen Kontakt, den mit einem Mal ertönte ein aggressives Knurren und ein schwarzer Schatten schoss zwischen die junge Frau und dem Werwolf.

Hermione konnte ein erleichtertes Japsen nicht unterdrücken, als Sirius in ihr Sichtfeld geriet. Er lebte! Dieser Gedanke flößte ihr wieder Mut und Kraft zu. Entschlossen rappelte sie sich hoch, angestachelt von Adrenalin, und wollte sich wieder zum Besenschrank zuwenden – als ihr auffiel, dass sie ihren Zauberstab nicht mehr in der Hand hielt. Er war ihr während ihres Sturzes am Schrank aus den Fingern gerutscht und lag nun hab unter diesem. Was würde es ihr also bringen, sich im Besenschrank zu verstecken? Sollte sie versuchen, die Tür zuzuhalten? Wenn es zu dem Fall käme, dann wäre es eh eine Kleinigkeit für den Werwolf, ihr Versteck zu zerstören.

Doch so wie es momentan aussah, würde ihr Remus erst einmal nicht folgen. Er und Sirius hatten sich wieder ineinander verbissen und schüttelten und ruckten an sich herum, bis Haare flogen und kleine Tröpfchen umherspritzen. Erst als Hermione wie betäubt von dem Anblick die rechte Hand zur Wange führte und ihre Finger danach vor Augen hielt, registrierte sie, dass es sich um feine Bluttröpfchen handelte.

Und mit einem Mal war der Kampf vorbei. Beide Gestalten trennten sich schwer atmend, blieben aber immer noch mit gesträubten Nackenfell voreinander stehen. Keiner unterbrach den Blickkontakt, als sich Sirius langsam vor Hermione stellte, die daraufhin ihre linke Hand in seinem Fell vergrub. Sie bemerkte, dass er am Zahnfleisch blutete; auch Remus hatte eine verschmierte Schnauze. Dennoch schienen beide bis dahin an keinen lebensgefährlichen Verletzungen zu leiden.

Weiterhin pumpte das Herz das ausgeschüttelte Adrenalin durch jede Faser ihres Körpers. Sie riss schon fast an Sirius' Fell, so fest hatte ihre Hand die Haare zwischen den Fingern. Hermione blieb angespannt, während sie in einem zitterndem Atemzug Luft holte. Was ging hier vor sich? Wieso hatten sie sich plötzlich getrennt und griffen sich nicht mehr an? Wieso war Remus nicht mehr außer Kontrolle? Was würde jetzt passieren?

Sirius nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab, als er mit einem tiefen Grollen einen Schritt auf den Werwolf zutrat. Zu Hermiones völligen Überraschung entwich ein hauchdünnes Winseln Remus' Kehle und die große Gestalt zeigte tatsächlich den Ansatz eines Zusammenkauerns.

Sirius behielt ihn weiterhin im Blickfeld und machte nur eine knappe, ruckartige Kopfbewegung zur Treppe, die zu den Schlafzimmern führte. Der Werwolf schien zu verstehen. Er setzte sich langsam in Bewegung, ging an dem Animagi und der jungen Frau vorbei, ohne ihnen den Ansatz eines drohenden Blickes zuzuwerfen, und trat die Stufen nach oben hoch.

Hermione folgte dem Spektakel mit halb offenem Mund. Was in Merlins Namen ging denn plötzlich _hier_ ab?! Sie wurde von Sirius aus den Gedanken gerissen, als er sie mit der Nase anstupfte und in der Schnauze ihren Zauberstab hielt. Erneut stupste er sie an und blickte zur Treppe. Sie folgten dem Werwolf die Treppe hoch und zu ihrem Erstaunen befand sich Remus bereits in einem der Gästezimmer. Er saß an der Wand und blickte ihnen mit einem unleserlichen Gesichtsausdruck entgegen.

Sirius gab an der Tür noch ein letztes, warnendes Knurren von sich, bevor er sich zurückzog und Hermione die Tür schloss. Sofort hatte er seine Menschengestalt angenommen und sprach schnell die starken Zauber aus, die wie sonst auch Remus zu Vollmondzeiten in seinem Zimmer gehalten hatten. Noch sprachen sie kein Wort, stattdessen verdoppelte Hermione ebenfalls die Verschließungszauber, bis beide nach einigen Momenten mit angehaltenem Atem an der Tür lauschten.

Nach ein paar Sekunden, waren schlurfende Schritte und das Klacken der Krallen auf dem Boden zu hören, bis ein leises Jaulen ertönte. Es schien alles wie normal zu sein.

Schließlich entwich der angehaltene Atem Sirius' Mund. Erst langsam verließ die ganze Anspannung seinen Körper, als er sich fast schon zitternd zu Hermione umdrehte und sie in eine feste Umarmung zog.

„Ich dachte schon, ich würde dich verlieren."

Sie krallte sich wie bei einem Rettungsanker – was er auch für sie förmlich war – in seinem Rücken fest und kniff die Augen zusammen, während ihr Körper durch ihre Gefühle noch einmal durchgeschüttelt wurde. Sirius hielt sie fest in seinen Armen, drückte sie beruhigend an sich, doch ihe Glieder waren immer noch von dem unkontrollierten Zittern erfasst, als der Schock, den sie in der vergangenen Minuten unterdrückt hatte, zum Vorschein kam. Ein Schluchzen entwich ihrer Kehle und sie lockerte nicht eine Sekunde den Griff, um den hochgewachsenen Mann.

Er hatte seinen Kopf an ihrem Nacken vergraben und drückte schließlich seine Lippen kurz und sanft an die empfindliche Haut unter ihrem Ohrläppchen. Schließlich schien sie sich nach einigen Moment wieder gefasst zu haben und sie fragte mit wackelnder Stimme: „Was war das eben? Wie hast du das plötzlich geschafft? Ich dachte schon, es wäre zu sp-..."

Sirius unterbach sie, indem er ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen legte. Ein mattes, erschöpftes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Züge. „Früher hatten James und ich ihn auch in unseren Tiergestalten unter Kontrolle. So konnten wir nachts Ausflüge in den Verbotenen Wald machen. Wahrscheinlich drangen ihm diese Erinnerungen gerade jetzt erst wieder durch."

Mit einem letzten, nur noch leicht zitterndem Atemzug lehnte sich sich gegen die Wand. „Aber wie... wie konnte er die Zauber mit reiner Körperkraft durchbrechen? Wieso-..."

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die halb blutverschmierten, –verklebten und veschwitzen Haare. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung."

Ein erneutes Heulen drang aus dem Zimmer. Es war alles wieder normal. Remus würde wie immer die schmerzhaften Stunden als Werwolf durchleben und sich am nächsten Morgen an nichts von dieser Nacht erinnern. Es war auch besser so.

Hermione biss sich zögernd auf die Unterlippe. „Sagen wir es ihm?"

„Nein." Sirius massierte sich kurz den Nasenrücken. „Es würde sein Gewissen nur noch mehr belasten, als es sowieso schon ist. Er hat bereits genug Sorgen wegen der Werwolf-Geschichte. Da brauchen wir ihm nicht noch mehr aufhalsen."

Sie nickte verstehend. „Dann sollten wir die Spuren möglichst heute Nacht noch beseitigen."

Die Tür von Remus' eigentlichem Zimmer war schnell wieder repariert. Ein paar Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab später war auch die Inneneinrichtung wieder im hervorragenden Zustand und sie machten sich auf nach unten, um das Chaos in Flur und Küche zu beseitigen. Fell und Blutspuren waren kurz darauf verschwunden und die Küche war aufgeräumt. Nichts schien mehr an den fatalen Vorfall zu erinnern.

Sirius griff nach Hermiones Hand. „Und jetzt gehen wir das ganze Blut an uns abspülen und die Wunden versorgen."

Hermione begrüßten diesen Vorschlag mit erschöpfter Stimme. „Das ist eine gute Idee. Ich fühle mich wie ein einzig großer, blauer Fleck."

Er brachte tatsächlich noch ein schiefes Grinsen zustande. „Frag mich erst. Komm." Und er zog sie mit sich nach oben in sein Badezimmer.

xXx

Am nächsten Morgen klopfte Hermione zögerlich an die Tür des Gästezimmers, nachdem sie und Sirius die ganzen Zauber aufgehoben hatten. Als kein Geräusch ertönte, wechselte sie einen schnellen Blick, bevor die junge Frau die Tür um einen Spalt aufschob und durch die Öffnung linste. Remus schlummerte friedlich als Mensch im Bett. Hermione hielt daraufhin die Tür für Sirius auf, der das Tablett mit Frühstück ins Zimmer trug.

Leise betraten sie den Raum und Hermione ließ sich auf die Bettkante sinken. „Hey... Guten Morgen, Remus."

Ihre weiche, leise Stimme ließ den Angesprochenen aufwachen. Träge blinzelte er sie aus blutunterlaufenen Augen an – die Augenringe so stark wie immer nach Vollmondnächten – die Haare waren völlig zerzaust und die Kleidung war ebenfalls halb zerrissen. Dennoch lächelte er ihnen zu, als er sich langsam aufrichtete und sein Blick auf das Tablett fiel, welches sein bester Freund in den Händen hielt.

„Danke, aber das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen."

„Doch", erwiderte Sirius nur bestimmt, bevor Remus zur Seite rückte und Platz für Hermione machte, die ihn in die Seite gepiekst hatte. Nachdem sie unter die Decke geschlüpft war und es sich Sirius ebenso neben sie gemütlich gemacht hatte, lehnte sich die ehemalige Gryffindor zur Seite, um Remus einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken.

„Womit habe ich das nur verdient?", witzelte er herum, bis er sie daraufhin fast schon argwöhnisch musterte. „Ist irgendwas letzte Nacht passiert?" Sein Blick blieb an einem verblassten blauen Fleck an ihrer Schulter hängen und an dem kleinen Schnitt an Sirius' Augenbraue.

Die beiden anderen vermieden einen Blickwechsel. „Nein", warf Hermione schnell ein, „Ich bin nur blöderweise gestern Nacht im Garten hingefallen." Sie verzog gespielt das Gesicht und deutet erklärend auf die Stellen, die sich nicht durch Heilzauber vollständig entfernt hatten lassen. „Auch noch direkt in den Brombeerstrauch. Sirius hat sich ebenso selber zerkratzt, als er mich herausziehen wollte."

„Was hattet ihr denn im Garten gemacht?"

Hermione brachte es tatsächlich noch zustande, etwas zu erröten und verlegen mit dem Bettzipfel zu spielen. „Naja, du weißt schon... Vollmond, romantische Stimmung..." Sirius lachte leise neben ihr auf.

Beruhigt ließ sich Remus wieder ins Kissen sinken. „Achso. Ich hatte nämlich das Gefühl, dass ich...", er stockte kurz, „diese Nacht stärker als normal sein würde."

Sirius schüttelt nur mit dem Kopf und verzog keine Miene. „Es war alles in Ordnung."

Als Remus daraufhin erleichtert nach einer Tasse auf dem Tablett griff und scheinbar glücklich am heißen Tee schlürfte, lehnte sich Hermione zu Sirius und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor sie ihm bestätigend in stiller Einkunft noch einmal in die grauen Augen blickte. Es war eine gute Entscheidung gewesen, Remus im Unklaren zu lassen. Es war wirklich besser so.

Sirius schlängelte seinen Arm um Hermiones Hüfte. „Dennoch habe ich gestern beschlossen, dass Hermione bei Vollmond immer an meiner Seite bleiben wird."

„Wieso? Habe ich etwas verpasst?" Remus hob bedeutungsvoll eine Augenbraue, als sich ein wissendes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht stahl. „Was macht ihr denn nachts, wenn der Mond scheint? Geht ihr hinaus in den Garten und werft euch in Brombeersträucher?"

Hermione erwiderte Sirius' Grinsen. „Genau. Und dann küssen wir."

-----------------------------------------

**So, das wars. Diese FF entstand innerhalb drei Tagen. Wie hats euch gefallen? Ich würde mich sehr über Feedbacks von jenen freuen, die diese FF bis hierhin verfolgt haben. )**

**Viele Grüße,**

**Puma **


End file.
